lysss_imaginationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5 (VSSHS)
This is Season 5 of VSSHS. It ran from September 2, 2015 to March 23, 2016. In this season, Helena Mary Arnellius becomes a recurring star and Alija Aanira becomes a main character. There are 14 episodes for this season. '--Cast--' Main- Riley Ali as Alec Winston Jon Arnellius as Max Cortes Lyss as Lyss Nicholson Avery Jack as Lilli Cruz Nikki Ann Junes as Millie Winston Alija Aanira as Vladimir Santaliana Recurring- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston Denny Rocks as Maria Cortes Jodie Vaalveria as Lotta Nicholson Art Polis as Van Nicholson '--Episodes--' "The Crazy Psychotic Episode"- September 2, 2015 Alec falls asleep at the full moon and has a dream of his whole day again but overgoes some crazy, realistic scenes with the gang. "Make Sure Sydney Doesn't Catch You Cheating!"- September 9, 2015 When Sydney claims that she saw Max with another girl to Alec, Millie, Helen, and Lyss, they make a promise that they won't mention it to Lilli until they are sure that Max is actually cheating. They later find out that the girl is an associate assisstant for the UN and have given the news to Max that he has come from a line of illegal immigrants. All but Millie knows and she blabs the wrong news to Lilli, causing her to dump Max. Note- This is part one. "Alec's Little Angels"- September 16, 2015 As school starts, the gang enters tenth grade and see that their siblings have gone to eighth grade, suffering the same problems the gang had in eighth grade. Meanwhile, Max and Alec discover that the H.E.R.O.S. Club came down in flames and everyone suspects that Alec was the one who did it since he was the last one to leave the Club before school ended. "Cinderella-50 Years Later"- September 23, 2015 A parody of Cinderella using the cast as the characters in the story Cinderella. "Make Sure Sydney Doesn't Catch You Cheating Again!"- October 14, 2015 Part Two of "Make Sure Sydney Doesn't Catch You Cheating!"- Alec steps up and helps Max and his mother out of deportation. "Where Did the Children Come From?"- October 21, 2015 Abuela Camille comes over and is believed that Sydney adopted Helen, Alec, Millie, and Tony. Meanwhile, the H.E.R.O.S. Club is reconstructed by has a new President: Vladimir. Can he take the same risks Lyss took to keep the Club protected? Note- This is Helen Winston's first appearance in this season. Guest star(s)- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston, DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston "Nicki Minaj and Ke$ha Takeover"- January 13, 2016 Lyss writes a song for Alec that includes Nicki Minaj and Ke$ha. Guest star(s)- Nicki Minaj as herself, Ke$ha as herself "Let It Go! Let Me Be!"- January 20, 2016 A new song created by Alec that includes his feelings from his breakup with Lyss ends up being released and embarrasses Lyss. Alec refuses to admit that he has something to do with this. Song(s) featured- "Let Me Be" by Alec Winston (Riley Ali) ''"The Oakland Academy of the ''Accelerated"- February 10, 2016 Because he's in accelerated, Vladimir gets the opportunity of a lifetime when the school of his dreams gives a scholarship to the OAA (Oakland Academy of the Accelerated) and Lyss has suspicions that this may not be the OAA. When she tells him not to go, Vladimir shouts at her that she is just jealous of him. How can the gang help Lyss open Vladimir's eyes to the real world? "VSSHS in the 60s"- February 17, 2016 Principal Sedners's grandfather Dylan tells the story of how South High School was in his days. In his flashback, the gang portray his own gang back in 1969. ''"You'll Always Be in My Heart!"- February ''24, 2016 It's an auspicious time: it's Bella York's 17th birthday and Alec reminicises the times he had with Bella and the gang. "Return to Charlotte, North Carolina!"- March 9, 2016 Alec refuses to attend a funeral of his father who died in prison in North Carolina. Sydney, Helen, and Millie try to console him but the cowardly Alec won't accept that it is his father who got arrested when Alec was eight, cheated and divorced Sydney when he was ten, and is now dead when Alec is seventeen. "We Grow Up So Fast, Don't We?"- March 16, 2016 When Mrs. Letireenos announces that she is retiring, the gang reminicises their times together as a crowd since seventh grade. Also with this, Sara announces that she'll be staying with her mother at her retirement home in Florida, which breaks Alec's heart. "Graduation: Time to Say Goodbye (Part 1)"- March 23, 2016 The graduation of 2017 is around the corner and Alec doesn't know what to do with his future. Note- This is the season finale.